Niespodziewane Wyznanie
by LadyMarita
Summary: Akcja rozgrywa się pomiędzy 4 i 5 tomem mangi podczas podróży Eda, Ala i Winry do Rush Valley. Winry zaczyna zauważać, że jej uczucia w stosunku do Stalowego Alchemika diametralnie się zmieniły... EdWin dla Alexis-A.


Ironia losu. Tylko tak można ten pech nazwać.

Cukierkowa podróż do wspaniałego Rush Valley, mekki i oazy dla wszystkich protetyków- maniaków, okazała się nie być znowuż taka cukierkowa. Dlaczego, do jasnej ciasnej, ów cholerny pociąg musiał się popsuć? Dlaczego właśnie teraz? Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego?

Winry przemyła twarz zimną wodą, umyła zęby i przyczesała włosy. Wykonywanie czynności toaletowych w dworcowym WC-cie jakiegoś małego miasta nie należało do rzeczy najprzyjemniejszych, ze względu wszechogarniającą, niezbyt kuszącą woń, wydobywającą się z odmętów muszli klozetowej. Dziewczyna pośpiesznie wsadziła swoją szczotkę do zębów, grzebień, mydło oraz ręcznik do niewielkiej torby podróżnej i szybko opuściła to miejsce, którego nijak nie dało się nazwać przybytkiem rozkoszy.

Na dworze było już coraz zimniej, popołudniowy, chłodny wietrzyk delikatnie rozwiał jej włosy. Na peronie stało wielu innych pasażerów nieszczęsnego pociągu, niezadowolonych z niekorzystnego dla nich przebiegu zdarzeń. Winry rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu swoich przyjaciół. Kawałek dalej, nad tłumem współtowarzyszy niedoli, ujrzała dużą, rzucającą się w oczy zbroję. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Eda bardzo łatwo można przeoczyć, ale Ala... Na samą myśl o pewnym jasnowłosym alchemiku o ciężko brzmiącym przydomku, poczuła dziwną falę ciepła, która ogarnęła jej całe ciało, koncentrując się na sercu.

Wyraz twarzy dziewczyny diametralnie się zmienił- słodki uśmiech zastąpiła zaduma. Od jakiegoś czasu nic nie było takie jak przedtem (a dokładnie- takie jak w tych cudownych latach, gdy nie musiała sobie jeszcze kupować podpasek): Al całkowicie stracił swoje ciało w wyniku nieudanej transmutacji człowieka, zaś Edowi, któremu w przykry, ironiczny sposób się poszczęściło- odebrano „jedynie" prawą rękę i lewą nogę. Obecnie widywała drogich towarzyszy zabaw z dzieciństwa od święta, często byli zbyt zajęci poszukiwaniami Kamienia Filozoficznego, żeby chociaż do niej zadzwonić. Bardzo tęskniła za jednym i za drugim, lecz, co musiała przyznać z ciężkim sercem, odrobinę mocniej brakowało jej Eda. Już sama nie wiedziała co do niego czuje- nawet się nie zorientowała, kiedy zaczęła o nim myśleć jako o atrakcyjnym chłopaku, a nie jako przyjacielu.

Może nie powinna do nich teraz podchodzić? Była niemal pewna, że przez swoje rozmyślanie o Edzie całą twarz ma czerwoną jak burak. Czy to głupie serce musi tak głośno bić? Ed od razu się zorientuje, że coś się z nią dzieje... cholera, znowu o nim pomyślała! Winry, bądź silna, to tylko kurduplowaty głupek z ADHD... hej, czy ona dobrze widzi? Ed i Al się kłócą? Niemożliwe... ale chyba niemożliwe staje się prawdziwe.

Al najwyraźniej tłumaczył coś bratu, jakby próbował go do czegoś przekonać. Policzki Stalowego były czerwone, zapewne ze złości, przy czym w ten swój rozkoszny sposób dziko wymachiwał rękoma, nieświadomie zwracając na siebie uwagę.

-Ed, proszę cię, przestań krzyczeć. Wszyscy się na nas patrzą.

-Najpierw obiecaj mi, że to zrobisz! Obiecaj!

-Daj spokój, zachowujesz się jak dziecko. W końcu będziesz się musiał przemóc. Nie możesz tego faktu ukrywać w nieskończoność.

-Ja niczego nie ukrywam, tylko ty mi coś wmawiasz! Poza tym to nic więcej jak jedynie wyjątkowo sugestywne...

-Cześć chłopaki. Coś mnie ominęło?

Bracia Elric aż podskoczyli. Ed o mało co nie spadł z peronu na tory.

-Winry, ty wariatko! Przestraszyłaś nas!

-Jeżeli ja jestem wariatką to na ciebie nie ma określenia, Edziu.

Kolejna kłótnia, a przynajmniej drobna sprzeczka wisiała w powietrzu. Al postanowił interweniować. Póki jeszcze może rozrzedzić tą z lekka gęstą atmosferę.

-Winry, przed chwilą poinformowali nas, że przyślą nowy pociąg, ponoć ma podjechać za momencik. To znaczy, że istnieje szansa dotarcia do Rush Valley na czas.

***

Spała snem płytkim. Bardzo, bardzo płytkim. Ech, te siedzenia są tak miękkie i wygodne (zwykły fart, po prostu z braku innego pociągu podesłali im ekspres pierwszej klasy), że zdawało się jej, że od razu jak zamknie oczy zostanie porwana w objęcia Morfeusza. A tu nic. Może to z powodu tego co najmniej dziwacznego zachowania Eda i Ala? Powoli zaczynała podejrzewać, że oprócz problemów związanych z poszukiwaniem Kamienia mają jeszcze jakieś psychiczne.

Jak tylko zajęli swój przedział Edward stwierdził, że musi napić się kawy. Powszechnie wiadomo, że Stalowemu nie przeszkadza jego skłonność do szybkiego zasypiania, nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Do tego jest zagorzałym przeciwnikiem wszelkiego rodzaju używek. Kiedy zauważył przechodzącą obok ich przedziału dziewczynę roznoszącą napoje i przekąski, rzucił się w jej stronę, jakby od rozmowy z nią miało zależeć jego życie. Był jednakże do tego stopnia zniecierpliwiony w stosunku do niej, że ta stwierdziła, iż dzieci w tym wieku nie powinny pić trunków tego typu. Całe szczęście, że Al zareagował w porę i przytrzymał swojego starszego brata, zatykając mu usta ręką.

Po wypiciu pierwszego kubka czarnej, mocnej kawy (oczywiście bez mleka), Ed zamówił następny. Potem kolejny. I jeszcze jeden. Prośby, żeby przestał spełzły na niczym- argumenty, że zaraz będzie latał jak oszalały w poszukiwaniu toalety z działającą spłuczką i zamkiem u drzwi, a także, że po takiej ilości wypitej haustem może zwymiotować spełzły na niczym. Spływały po blondynie jak po kaczce. Z resztą i tak spożycie upragnionego napoju dawało odwrotny efekt do oczekiwanego: chłopak robił się coraz bardziej śpiący.

Winry może by jakoś zrozumiała fakt, że Ed stał się nagle ogromnym wielbicielem kawy, ale to co zrobił potem sprawiło, że dziewczyna miała szczerą ochotę wyskoczyć z krzykiem z okna, albo zwyczajnie rwać sobie włosy z głowy. Mianowicie Stalowy wyciągnął książkę. Do tego nie byle jaką, żadne grube tomidło o alchemii, o nie, nie. Jego kolejną lekturką okazał się być... tani romansik dla trzynastolatek wypożyczony niegdyś przez Ala z biblioteki w Centrali. Spojrzał na brata i protetyczkę wzrokiem zmuszającym ich do zachowania komentarzy dla siebie.

Kiedy na zewnątrz zrobiło się już zupełnie ciemno Ed chcąc, nie chcąc, został zmuszony do przerwania czynności czytelniczych. Kurczowo trzymał się oparcia i starał się mieć oczy ciągle szeroko otwarte. Widok ten był zwyczajnie komiczny: nastoletni chłopak z wytrzeszczonymi i łzawiącymi oczami, niemalże wydzierający puch z miękkich siedzeń i przybrany w nadętą minę numer trzy. Winry spojrzała na niego, nie kryjąc niesmaku. Na pewno mu odbiło, logiczniejszego wytłumaczenia najzwyczajniej w świecie brak. Sama robiła się już powoli śpiąca, aż w końcu poczuła, że zaczyna z lekka odpływać. Resztkami świadomości usłyszała Ala mówiącego, że idzie na pół godzinki do wagonu restauracyjnego...

***

Coś ją zupełnie rozbudziło. Przez krótki moment zastanawiała się co się z nią działo przed snem i gdzie jest teraz: cały kręgosłup ją bolał, nogi miała spuszczone na ziemię, a do tego pomieszczenie w którym się obecnie znajdowała było dziwnie małe i klaustrofobiczne. Z nieprzytomnych rozważań wyrwał ją czyjś głos tuż nad swoją głową.

-Jakaś ty piękna...

Momentalnie podniosła się do pozycji pionowej. Wszystkie wspomnienia nagle wróciły: przyjazd do Centrali, Rush Valley, zepsuty pociąg... Podczas snu musiała się nieświadomie położyć na dwóch siedzeniach i tak pół leżąc przespała całą noc. Nic dziwnego, że teraz ma takie sztywne, obolałe plecy, najwygodniejsza pozycja na świecie to nie jest. Po chwili zorientowała, że jej głowa opadła tuż obok kolan Eda, który zdawał się mieć jakiś wyjątkowo przyjemny sen: był uroczo zarumieniony i uśmiechał się delikatnie. Ala w przedziale nie było. Po jakie licho na tak długo poszedł do wagonu restauracyjnego? Przecież z tym ciałem on nie może jeść! No wiadomo, dość okrutny wniosek, ale taka prawda. A jak coś mu się stało? Nagle znowu ozwały się senne majaki Eda wprawiając Winry w zaskoczenie i zażenowanie.

-Winry, masz cudowne oczy... Jakbym patrzył na ocean... Kocham cię, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim...

Blondynka miała przelotne wrażenie, że podłoga usuwa się jej spod stóp. Okej, cała ta sytuacja powoli zaczynała ją przerażać: najpierw kawowo- literackie szaleństwa Eda, potem głodny Al, a teraz ona ma omamy słuchowe... To musi być jakaś zaraza, coś w rodzaju bakterii opanowującej ludzki mózg. To nie może się dziać naprawdę, po prostu.

Jeżeli Winry myślała, że na tym zakończą się dzisiejsze niespodzianki, grubo się myliła. Zupełnie znienacka do przedziału wleciał Al i z czymś w brzmieniu podobnym do dzikiego krzyku rzucił się tulić swojego brata. Dziewczyna o mało co nie dostała palpitacji serca. Tego to się już kompletnie nie spodziewała.

-Eeed! Udało się, udało! Mówiłem ci, że jej też na tobie zależy, jak zwykle nie chciałeś mnie słuchać! Jak mi nie wierzysz to sam zobacz jaka jest czerwona na twarzy!

***

Dochodziła godzina dziesiąta przed południem, Ed, Al i Winry stali na peronie w Rush Valley. Słońce rzucało na ziemię rozkosznie ciepłe promienie, w końcu prawdziwy, nieprzyjemny upał zaczynał się dopiero za jakiś czas.

Winry nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Jeszcze wczoraj by w ogóle nie pomyślała, że takie rewelacje są w stanie ją równie mocno ucieszyć.

-Braciszek już od dawna się w tobie podkochiwał, oczywiście za nic w świecie by się do tego nie przyznał. Od jakiś paru tygodni codziennie miał z tobą baaardzo realne sny- tu Al zachichotał. Więc to o to chodziło! To były te tajemnicze sugestywne rzeczy o których rozmawiali wcześniej! – każdej nocy słyszałem jak wołał cię przez sen, wyznawał ci miłość, albo czasem troszkę pojękiwał- Ed rzucił swojemu bratu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie jednocześnie pełne rezygnacji i wstydu - chciał, żebyś się o tym nie dowiedziała i prosił mnie, abym go obudził, gdy tylko zaczną się te jego senne fantazje. Tyle, że- jak widać słusznie- wydawało mi się, że ty też coś do niego czujesz. Więc wolałem, żeby zamiast się z tym ciągle kryć o wszystkim ci opowiedział. O tym jak bardzo za tobą tęskni gdy jesteśmy w podróży i w ogóle. Dobrze znasz Eda, jak się uprze to nie ma silnych... Czytał tę książkę i pił litry kawy, byle tylko nie zasnąć, bo już mu wcześniej powiedziałem, że ja na pewno go nie obudzę. Jak zobaczyłem, że oboje zaczęliście przysypiać to wymyśliłem naprędce, że idę do wagonu restauracyjnego- Al zdegustowany własnym brakiem pomysłowości westchnął- cały czas jednak czatowałem pod wejściem do przedziału.

-Akurat tą głupią książeczkę musiałeś zabrać, no!- Stalowy postanowił się wypowiedzieć. Cóż, trudno, jego duma i tak za bardzo ucierpiała- że też powtarzałem przez sen podobne głupoty do tych, które były tam napisane... Oczywiście masz bardzo piękne oczy Winry, temu nie przeczę!- szybko zreflektował się.

W odpowiedzi blondynka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

-Ed, ja to doskonale rozumiem. Też mi na początku było wstyd, ale nie mogłam nic poradzić na to, że moje zauroczenie tobą rosło i rosło- dziewczyna zdobyła się na odwagę i spojrzała swojej przyszłej sympatii prosto w oczy- zależy mi na tobie bardziej niż wcześniej sądziłam.

Wtedy stało się coś zupełnie niespodziewanego. Winry zbliżyła się do Eda i delikatnie pocałowała go w usta. Chłopak na chwilę oniemiał, lecz przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie i też pocałował. Namiętniej. Znacznie, znacznie namiętniej.


End file.
